Talk:Royal Telosian Navy/@comment-10905876-20161227065324
Norrisburg, Marshall-Lewis Assembly Plant- A group of RAC officers, officials, and pilots have gathered at Marshall-Lewis's Norrisburg plant, for the rollout of an advanced new aircraft. Among those present is General Tenere, head of the RAC, James Johnson, Telosia's top fighter ace, and several other top fighter pilots from the RAC such as Alan Graham, and one Fleet Air Arm ace, Jack Douglas. The group of officials gather around the hangar, and it is soon opened up to reveal the new aircraft. It is a sleek swept wing design, with smooth lines designed to make a minimal radar cross section. There are no visible external weapon mounts, the only visible weapon being the tip of a 20mm cannon near each engine intake. The pilots walk closer to inspect the aircraft, each admiring the sleek lines and looking it over with the critical eye of an experienced pilot. A Marshall-Lewis executive begins to talk. "Gentlemen, I present you the future of Telosian military aviation, the P-119 Ghostfire. She incorporates the latest military technology, including stealth, vectored thrust, supercruise, and a powerful array of missiles stowed internally. With her nearly invisible radar signature, the enemy will not know the Ghostfire is near until they are blown from the sky by a missile, or riddled by bullets from the twin auto-cannons." The pilots begin to speak up. Alan Graham: "She's a beauty, how fast will she fly?" M-L Official: "The design specifications list maximum airspeed at Mach 2.8 in level flight, 1.5 in supercruise." Douglas: "I don't see any tail hooks, is this only land based?" M-L Official: "The prototypes are land based only, however the Fleet Air Arm has placed a tentative order for seventy aircraft should it meet approval. The Air Corps has requested that the Navy only receive a few however, citing the exclusive use of the Firebrand as already filling the requirements of a stealth multirole." Johnson: "When do we get to fly her?" M-L Official: "All of you pilots will be flying both in the Ghostfire, and against it during the upcoming trials. Test pilots will be shuttling the first prototypes to Kensworth Air Field..." -Kensworth AF- The first group of Ghostfire''s have been moved to a specialized hangar at Kensworth Air Field, and for the past few days flight trials have been under way. Today, the P-119 would be out under its first simulated combat tests, with an RAC test pilot at the controls. Flying against it were two squadrons of P-99 ''Spitfire II''s, piloted by some of Telosia's top aces and with 12 planes each. James Johnson calmly prepped his aircraft. He was the highest scoring ace in the RAC, and would lead the first Ace Squadron. He was confident that he could defeat one of the fancy new ''Ghostfire''s. After all, he had already beaten numerous enemy fighters in battle, including against superior aircraft to his, this new aircraft would just be an extra challenge. "Johnson to Douglas, how's your squadron?" "Douglas here, we're ready for a smashing good fight, how about you?" "Just dandy over here, this should be nothing after Neviston, eh?" Soon, the two squadrons are aloft, and headed off to await the new fighter. Back at Kensworth, four P-119s roll down the runway, pulling up with impressive agility. The planes soon reach the battle ground, and a radio operator tells the pilots that the test has begun. The aces climb high, splitting into pairs to search for the enemy aircraft. Their radars are clear of any blips, and the pilots search visually when suddenly four receive missile lock tones. They take evasive action, deploying countermeasures, but it is too late, they are told that they have been hit, and are inactive for the rest of the simulation. "They came from nowhere! Shot my wingman down before we knew what hit us." "Steady lads, we still got quite the lead on em." Johnson flew at high altitude, reaching through cloud banks with his wingman Alan Graham. Suddenly, a missile lock. Johnson pulls up in a tight climbing spiral, deploying countermeasures as he goes. He's successful in breaking the lock, and spots a ''Ghostfire flying away. He alerts Graham, only to be told glumly by him that "they got me already, Johnny." Johnson throttles to full, along with full afterburners, whilst alerting the rest of his squadron of the aircraft. He locks on with heat seeking missiles, however he can only get a faint thermal signature from the craft. As he fires, the P-119 pulls up, releasing flares and performing a J-turn back at Johnson as he breaks away. Johnson pulls away, but gets the steady tone in his ear signifying he's been shot down. The exercise is repeated several times, and each time the results are the same. Even against top aces in a proven aircraft, the P-119 still blows them away with ease. However, the aces get chances to redeem themselves. In simulators, they pilot P-119s in a squadron against hundreds of enemy planes, and take wave after wave down until they deplete their weapons reserves, and are still able to safely withdraw. In a later trial flight, Johnson manages to take down two whole squadrons of P-99s in a Ghostfire with some of his fellow aces even in the opposing squadron. Military officials are highly impressed, and full production orders are placed, while production of the older P-99 is slowed to a crawl, with only strike fighter models being built in small quantities. The ace pilots who partook in the trial are the first to receive the new fighters. With Johnson and Graham being transferred to the newly formed Ice Bandit Squadron, an elite fighter unit operating the P-119. Meanwhile, Douglas begins training a hand picked naval squadron, which will be assigned to the nearly finished super carrier Audacious. The navy squadron is dubbed Wraith Squadron...